T. Harri Jones
Thomas Henry "Harri" Jones (21 December 1921 - 29 January 1965) was a Welsh poet and literary critic who wrote in English.Julian Croft, Jones, Thomas Henry (1921–1965), Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University, 1996. Web, Sep.13, 2015. Life Jones was born at Cwm Crogau, near Llanafan Fawr in Brecknockshire (Powys), Wales, the son of a road worker and a servant girl. His grandfather, a shepherd, predicted at his birth, that Jones would become a poet. Jones studied English at the University College of Wales, Aberystwyth. His studies were interrupted in 1941 when, during World War II, he volunteered for the Royal Navy. Returning to university in 1946, he graduated in 1947 and gained a Master of Arts degree in 1949. From 1951 to 1959 he taught in Portsmouth, Hampshire, and during this period wrote The Enemy in the Heart (1957). In 1959 Jones emigrated to Australia, to accept an appointment as a lecturer in English (senior lecturer after 1962) at University of Newcastle in Newcastle, New South Wales. In Australia were published his Songs of a Mad Prince (1960) and The Beast at the Door (1963). He drowned in a swimming pool after a trip to a bar,The Complete Poems of T.H. Jones, University of Chicago Press Books. Web, Sep. 13, 2015. at Newcastle in January 1965. He was survived by his wife, Madeline Scott, and three daughters. His book The Colour of Cockcrowing was published posthumously in 1966. The Collected Poems of T.H. Jones appeared in 1977. Jones wrote poetry in English rather than Welsh. Although his father spoke Welsh and English, his mother spoke only English, and that was the language which Harri and his siblings adopted. Publications Poetry *''The Enemy in the Heart: Poems, 1946-1956''. London: Rupert Hart-Davis, 1957. *''Songs of a Mad Prince, and other poems''. London: Rupert Hart-Davis, 1960. *''The Beast at the Door, and other poems''. London: Rupert Hart-Davis, 1963. *''Cotton Mather Remembers the Trial of Elizabeth How: Salem, Massachusetts, June 30, 1692''. Newcastle, NSW: Nimrod, 1964. *''The Colour of Cockcrowing, and other poems''. London: Rupert Hart-Davis, 1966. *''Collected Poems'' (edited by Julian Croft & Don Dale-Jones). Llandysul, Wales, UK: Gomer Press, 1977. *''Lucky Jonah, and other poems'' (edited by Meic Stephens). Llanrwst, Wales, UK: Carreg Gwalch Cyf, 2004. *''The Complete Poems of T.H. Jones'' (edited by Don Dale-Jones & P. Bernard Jones). Cardiff: University of Wales Press, 2008. Non-fiction *''Dylan Thomas''. Edinburgh: Oliver & Boyd, 1963; New York: Grove Press, 1963. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:T. Harri Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 13, 2015. See also *Anglo-Welsh poets *List of British poets References Fonds *Exhibition items relating to T. Harri Jones, "Powys County Archives Service, Archives Wales Notes External links ;Books *T. Harri Jones at Amazon.com ;About *T. Harri Jones in Literature Wales *Jones, Thomas Henry (1921-1965) at the Australian Dictionary of Biography Category:Anglo-Welsh poets Category:1921 births Category:1965 deaths Category:People from Powys Category:Alumni of Aberystwyth University Category:20th-century Welsh poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets